


There Is Nothing Like A Good Bond

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, MCU Kink Bingo, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Steve is in one chapter, Winter Widow Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: "You could at least recognise me."Those words haunt Bucky because he knows he should recognise her but he doesn't know why. This is a story of how the Black Widow and Winter Soldier know each other and how Bucky and Natasha get to relearn one another, both physically and emotionally.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11
Collections: WinterWidow Week 2020





	1. Nice To Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of #WinterWidowWeek- "Nice to meet you."  
I'm sorry that this didn't come out on day 1- I have had a few health issues so I haven't been able to write

Bucky squirmed at the attention of the Avenger’s eyes on him. He knew it would be awkward, especially after the fight he and Steve had put up against Tony. That was months ago though and Tony had forgiven him in his own little way.

Tony had spurted out the words that used to trigger Bucky the second he walked through the door and only relaxed when Bucky did nothing other than wince at the thought of being controlled again. Steve was furious but Bucky understood why he did it, he didn't trust himself either.  Bruce hummed as he looked through the medical records that Shuri and T’challa had sent of Bucky, making sure he could give the best medical support to Bucky that he possibly could.

Clint had looked at Bucky with understanding, squeezing his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen for coffee while Steve paced up and down the common room, anxiety pouring off of him.

The only person who didn’t look at him with pity was Natasha. In fact, she didn’t even look at him as she stubbornly looked out of the window to avoid all eye contact. Bucky felt guilt twist at his gut for some unknown reason so he made himself sit next to her so he could talk to her.

“I would introduce myself but I think you already know me?” Bucky raised an eyebrow as he remembered the words she had hissed at him when he had attacked her all those months ago. Y_ou could at least remember me._

“I do.” Natasha finally turned to look at him, her eyes cold. “Do you know me?”

“Not personally.”

Bucky didn’t see Natasha’s pained expression when she stood from the sofa and walked away with a small huff. 

“Nice to meet you too.” He grumbled.

Natasha walking away from him became a regular occurrence and it made him more angry than confused. For weeks he tried to remember who she was and what had happened between the two of them but he couldn’t remember anything which frustrated him.

The Avengers could tell there was some tension between Natasha and Bucky, they had even talked to Natasha in private to see what was wrong. The tension between the pair made it awkward for Steve and Clint as both of them were close to Bucky and Natasha. Most days, Natasha would just walk out of the room whenever she saw Bucky, leaving Bucky growling in frustration.

At night, when it was quiet and his brain was loud, he would see glimpses of her. He couldn’t help but run a hand over the back of his neck at the phantom pain of her jabbing at it with her gun. Most small memories including her were harsh, full of fights and yelling but some memories, where they are younger and not so much blood on their hands, filled his cold heart with warmth. He could feel her hand running down his face, her eyes glazed with concern as she patched up a gash on his cheek. A wound that had long healed but he wondered if there were wounds, more emotional than physical, that hadn’t healed.

“Jarvis, is Natasha at the compound?” He fiddled with the blanket that was strewn across his lap.

“She is in her room, sir.”

He was stood up, pulling his sweatpants on before he knew it so he could go to her room. Over the time he had stayed at the compound he had found every exit and mapped out the entirety of the building. His guard was still up and he was sure that the survival instinct would never leave him.

“James?” Natasha blinked up at him sleepily when she opened her bedroom to door to his persistent knocking.

“Natalia.” He panted as anxiety struck at his chest. “I know you. We fought together as well as against each other.”

Nat’s eyes widened as she pulled him into her room, her thumb stroking at his wrist so she could try and calm him down. Her bed was full of fluffy blankets for the cold nights they were having during the winter so she bundled him up in a few of them, making sure he felt warm and secure. She knew that the cold could potentially make his anxiety worse- it always did for her.

“I’ve been starting to remember things. I remember things before the war, during it. The red room.” He slumped against the cushions on her bed and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. “They really made me into a murderous son of a bitch, huh? I’m sorry for hurting you.”

She laid next to him and pulled a thick blanket over herself.

“I know you didn’t want to. Throughout all the years I have known you, you have only hurt me once and that was because the trigger words made you do it.”

“I remember fighting you more than once though.” He furrowed his brow.

“We have fought more than once but I assure you that you have only ever hurt me once. A lot of fights we had against each other was for training and then the rest was when we had to fight but we always went for the no-kill moves.” She shrugged as if the fighting between them was normal and nothing against the norm which was weirdly reassuring. “What else do you remember between us?

“I remember you touching my face.”

“Like this?” She poked his forehead sharply with her finger.

“No, it was softer?” 

“Like this then?” She stroked her thumb against his forehead.

“No, like this.” He gently grabbed her hand in his, flattening it so her palm caressed his cheek. 

The warmth of her cheek brought a barrage of memories to the surface. Memories that he could only just latch onto and he never wanted to let them go. 

"We were together weren't we?" 

She nodded with a pained smile so he turned his face into her hand so he could kiss her palm. 

"You know, we always made it work no matter what happened." She swallowed, her uncertainty showing. "We could do that if you wanted."

"Do what?" His hand tightened around hers so he could enjoy her touch even more.

"Learn each other again. At a pace that is comfortable for us."

"I'd like that a lot."

She smiled, full of joy and kissed his cheek before curling into him and pulling the blanket tighter around her.  "Me too."

  
  
  



	2. Identity Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of #WinterWidow week- Identity Porn
> 
> I have never written this trope before but it was quite interesting to do!

It had been several weeks since Natasha and Bucky had decided to rekindle their relationship and all he wanted to do was spend some time with her but instead, he was sat at a club, on his own. Bucky couldn’t believe he had been stood up. He knew that Clint could be late as he didn’t have a punctual bone in his body but Bucky had been waiting for over an hour only for Clint to send him a text with one simple word.

**Raincheck.**

He was about to text Clint back when he saw a glimpse of blonde from the corner of his eye. There was something very familiar about her with the way she walked and her wide eyes lined with dark eyeliner.  _ Yelena. _

Bucky stood from his stool so he could start following her to see what she was up to. The way his stomach tightened told him that she was usually up to trouble. He could vaguely remember having to fight her years ago, trying to protect Natasha so he had to find out why she was so close to the Avengers compound and what she was up to.

He should have known that she knew what he was up to so he wasn’t surprised when he was slammed against a wall in a dark corner. Her dark eyes glared up at him.

“What are you doing here?” 

He was sure that her accent was Russian but she sounded American as if she had lived in America for years and years, just like Natasha, which didn’t make sense because Bucky could remember fighting her in Russia not long before Project Insight was initiated.

He growled, spun them around and slammed her back into the wall with his hands around her wrists to pin her there.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You made a promise a long time ago that you wouldn’t hurt Natasha- that you would leave her alone.”

“I kept my promise.” The thick Russian accent came from behind him. “I am not here to hurt Natasha, in fact, I am here to help her.”

He looked at the blonde in front of him and mouthed Natasha’s name in confusion. When she nodded with a small smile he stepped away hastily, his head ducked down in shame.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know that ‘Lena and I put water under the bridge years ago.” Bucky relaxed when Natasha massaged his neck. “Yelena is helping me with a mission. They know what I look like so I used ‘Lena’s face, with her consent of course.”

“How can I help?”

Yelena raised a brow, impressed at how willing he was going to help them, no questions asked. She patted his cheek and nodded at Natasha.

“They are training and experimenting on children. We think it is Red Room 2.0. For some reason, they don’t know who ‘Lena is and there is a lot to cover so we are both here doing the job. I need you to go outside and guard this door.” Natasha showed him a metal door that was covered by graffiti and dirt. “We will be bringing the children out of that exit.”

Natasha produced a small plastic box that Bucky knew held a comm so he put it in straight away, trusting Natasha explicitly.

“What are you doing here, though?”

“Clint was supposed to be hanging out with me here but he ditched… He knew about the mission didn’t he?”

Yelena snorted as Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose. Bucky chuckled as he kissed her cheek so he could go to the door to wait for them. He even gave Yelena a lazy salute.

It was cold outside and he was smoking a cigarette that he had pocketed on his way out so he didn’t look so odd standing outside at the door. Through the comm, he could hear gunshots, as well as Natasha and Yelena, talking as they interrogated the people that held the children.

“Not good enough!”

Bucky’s lips curled around the cigarette in his mouth at the harshness of Nat’s voice, knowing that she was losing her patience very quickly at the excuses the bad guys were giving. He wished he was there to see how efficiently she was doing her job, he could imagine it being beautiful. 

“Give ‘em hell, doll.”

He inhaled the smoke from the cigarette, a little numb when he remembered it didn’t affect him at all when Yelena whispered into his ear. “ETA thirty seconds, we have the children.”

Bucky quickly put the cigarette out and stepped to the side so they could come straight out of the door. His head snapped up when two vans screeched to a stop in front of him. The side door of each van slid open to reveal Clint and Sam, piles of soft blankets and pillows behind them. They had clearly tried to make the van as comfortable and as secure as they could for the children.

“Shit! The door is stuck!” Yelena’s voice sounded panicked as she thumped against the door. 

Bucky turned to the door and grasped it around the sides, wrenching it open so everyone could get out. There were about twelve children as well as, Yelena and Natasha (who now had her usual red hair) that ran out. The two Black Widows looked furious but stayed silent as they helped the children into the vans. It helped that Clint and Sam were in their superhero outfits as it helped the children relax.

Bucky didn’t listen to what was discussed between the Widows, Sam and Clint. He just stayed at the side, waiting to see what Natasha was going to do. It became clear that Nat, Yelena and himself weren’t following Hawkeye and Captain America when the vans started driving away and the Widows started walking around the corner.

“How did you make your face turn into Yelena’s?” Bucky asked when he sat in the passenger seat of Natasha’s car.

“It’s a mask, it helps distort your face to people so you can look different. It comes in very handy for missions like this or if you need to get off the grid.”

“I can’t believe Natasha never told you that we were friends again.” Yelena huffed as she looked at her nails. “And here I was, thinking that you loved me.”

Natasha laughed. “You want to stay at the compound tonight?”

“Of course.” Yelena sounded downright offended.

“Sorry for attacking you, Nat. Last I saw Yelena we were on bad terms. Maybe next time you could tell me if you are disguised because that confused the hell out of me, doll.”

Nat reached over and squeezed Bucky’s hand with a reassuring smile.

“Gag me with a spoon.” Yelena fake gagged behind the pair and she was met with the pair raising their middle fingers at her. 


	3. Red Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of #winterwidowweek- Established Relationship  
MCU Kink Bingo- Free Space (Breast Bondage)  
(The next 5 chapters are NSFW)

_ “You could at least remember me.”  _

Bucky’s eyes snapped open, a shiver running down his spine as he took in his surroundings of the Quinjet. 

“You okay, man?” Sam asked him, an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, just want to see ‘Tasha.”

Sam smiled at Bucky sympathetically as he finished getting changed out of his Captain America suit into sweats and a shirt so he could head straight to bed after the mission. Sam and Bucky had been on so many missions together that Sam had become predictable to Bucky, it was oddly comforting.

“ETA two minutes.” Tony’s tired voice filtered through the jet. “You two did well today.”

Sam looked at Bucky with a frown, both of them noticing the monotone sound of his voice. Tony really was not coping from being back from the dead, the snap affecting him more than he let on to the team. 

When the jet landed, Bucky made his way to his room, his body hurting from the Hydra goons he and Sam had been fighting. He had opened the door to Natasha’s room, trying to be as quiet as possible so he didn’t wake Natasha when he saw her sat on the bed with deep red silk tied around her torso.

“Tasha?” Bucky smiled at her fondly. “What are you doing?”

  
“It’s therapeutic.” Natasha shrugged slightly with a smile.

“You look gorgeous.” Bucky kissed her cheek. “I’m just going to wash up and then I’ll be back.”

He grabbed some clean clothes before heading to the shower. The shower washed away all of his thoughts of the mission, letting him think about how beautiful Natasha looked with the red silk framing her breasts and the red lacy panties being the only other thing she wore. He moaned as his hand travelled to his throbbing cock. Before he could start tugging on his cock, he stopped himself and continued getting washed so he could pay all his attention to Natasha if she was up for it.

He dried his hair as quickly as possible and changed into his boxers, making sure he looked good.

Nat was still on the bed, tying more silk around each leg to the leather garters that were wrapped snuggly around her thighs. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Bucky crawled up the bed to meet her so he could kiss her on the lips. Her hand curled into his long hair to pull him closer to her, her grip tight. Just the way he liked it. Bucky’s hands found her hips to hitch her up so he could grip her ass under the lace and roll her hips to his.

Bucky panted from the depth of the kiss. “Fuck, sweetheart. You are so pretty.”

He thumbed at the leather and silk that was wrapped up and down her muscular legs. Bucky mouthed at her torso, sucking deep red bruises to match the lace. Natasha, with her hand still curled in his hair, moved his head lower so he kissed her stomach to the thin red band of her panties.

“How long have you been waiting for me, sweet girl?” He pulled her panties down before he kissed at the swell of her thighs.

“So, so long.” Her grip loosened so she could run her fingers through his hair.

Their eyes met and she smiled at him softly, letting her walls down for the man she loved. He met her with the same look as he licked at her clit. Her head thumped against the wall as she moaned at the contact. Her moans and gasps made him move his fingers to her so he could slowly enter her. 

“James!” 

Her hips rolled up to meet his thrusts and her thighs tightened around his head, causing him to go down on her even more. Bucky rutted against the bed as he licked and kissed at her, a moan escaping him. She came with a small whimper, her core clenching and her hands falling to her sides as she panted.

Bucky pressed his cheek against Natasha’s stomach as he continued to rub against the bed. Small gasps were panted against her skin and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. 

“Fuck, Nat, I need you.” Bucky looked up at her, desperation clear in his eyes so she stroked his cheek tenderly.

“What do you need?” 

“Anything, just touch me. Please.” He thrust against the bed and inhaled sharply. “Just take me to pieces.”

Nat gently rolled him over onto his back so she could take his boxers off and straddle his hips. She wrapped a hand around his cock so she could slowly start jerking it. He threw his hand to the pillow he was resting on so he could grip it tightly as his hips thrust up for more friction. Natasha held his other hand so she could feel him clench around hers.

“More.” Bucky squirmed under her attention when she started kissing at his nipples, making them pebble. “Please, Nat.”

“Okay, baby.” Natasha kissed his cheek before she let go of his cock so she could lift up and gently sit on his cock.

Bucky yelped and sat up so he could wrap his arms around her, pulling her close so he could kiss up her neck to her lips and fuck up into her. Her whimpers were small and breathless so he fucked into her harder to make her clench around him. 

Nat pulled at Bucky’s hair so his head was tilted to the side so she could pay attention to his neck, kissing deep red love marks onto it, knowing that by the morning his healing factor would have made them fade. She was always vocal about liking her marks on him.

When her nails trailed down his neck to scrape down his spine he shuddered and came with a little gasp. Bucky thumbed at the leather on her thigh as he caught his breath and hugged her close.

“I love you.” 

Natasha moved from his lap, groaning quietly when cum trailed down her thigh and pushed him down to the mattress as she stood.

“I love you too.”

Bucky was half asleep when Nat returned with a cloth to clean him up. He whined when the cool cloth met his sensitive cock but it was short-lived when she quickly moved to his stomach before she moved to put the cloth away.

The garter had been taken off and she was in the middle of unwrapping the silk from her legs when Bucky pulled her close so he could kiss at her neck all the while he tugged at the silk that was wrapped around her torso. Her head tilted back to give him more access as the silk fell away.

When the silk was pushed to the floor, Bucky curled an arm around her waist to keep her close throughout the night. He smiled into her neck when she entwined her fingers with his.

“Night, James.”

“Night, doll.”


End file.
